On the farm
by mistyfang
Summary: Toshrou is a farm hand on Karin's Uncle's farm. Her Uncle in this is Uruhara.It's pretty obvious so no bad reveiws please. Oh and incase I forget disclaimers. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach
1. Getting There

**Authors Note: This is my 2nd Fan Fiction so enjoy I working real hard on it. It's about Bleach. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Omg they're drowning (I threw them in)**

**_/\_/\_/\_lol_lol_lol_lol_lol_lol_/\_/\_/\_ **

**Karin's Part**

**Ichigo dropped Yuzu and I off at are Uncle Kisuke's.**

**We invited our selves in.**

**Our uncle appeared followed by his farm hand.**

**He said "This is my farm Hitsugaya Toshirou."**

**Toshirou's teal eyes gleamed with boredom.**

**Then Uncle Kisuke said "These are my neice's Karin and Yuzu."**

**He called out "Follow me" running up the stairs and into the attic. **

**He said "This is wher you two will be staying since Toshirou has the guest bed room."**

**We nodded. I saw the bed with the soccer ball blanket as they left so it was just me an Yuzu.**

**I ran and jumped onto it and said "I call it!"**

**Yuzu didn't care she was already settled on the pink one. **

**I began to jump on it like a fiver year old. Ichigo called me and asked if we were settled I said yes.**

**Yuzu said "Quit jumping on the bed Uncle Kisuke just made them."**

**"Fine" I groaned.**

**Uncle Kisuke returned and handed us each a present.**

**"Ok now open them" He said.**

**We did we each got a digital camera mine was green and Yuzu's was pink.**

**We exclaimed "Thank-you!"**

**I began to take pictures of all of the room and Yuzu and Uncle Kisuke.**

**Until I stopped upon Toshirou. I put the camera down and stared at him.**

**He snapped at me "It's not nice to stare."**

**I replied "Jeesh simmer down."**

**Uncle Kisuke said "Ok maybe it's time for this confrontation to end."**

**Toshirou growled at me.**

**I stuck my tounge out at him.**

**He walked out of the room.**

**I sighed "Finaly."**

**I started to take pictures of my family again.**

**I finaly layed down on the fluffy bed an started to delete the pictures that didn't turn out.**

**The after I was done with that I put on the pictures on the camera lettering.**

**It started to poor outside. It was 6:00 P.M. now. Uncle Kisuke called "Dinner!"**

**I ran down the stairs.**

**I sat at a chair and to my luck I got stuck next to Toshirou.**

**I chowed down.**

**Uncle Kisuke asked "So what grades did you get Karin and Yuzu?"**

**I replied my mouth full "B+'s and A's."**

**Yuzu said "A's and A+'s"**

**"Good, good how about you Toshirou." He asked.**

**He replied "A+'s"**

**"Good" Uncle Kisuke said.**

**I had 3 more bowls before I finished.**

**I washed all the dishes because I voluntered.**

**After that Uncle Kisuke made a fort in the living room and made us tell spook stories.**

**We all ended up passing out during the first part of Uncle Kisuke's story because her bored us with the first part.**

**The next moring I woke up under the fort the next morning next to Toshiro covered up.**

**Yuzu over in the other corner sleeping.**

**I mumbled "What the freak.'**

**I attempted to move over next to Yuzu but he was laying on top of the other side of the blanket.**

**She tried pulling it but it would just turn him over and then I thought "He sleeps like a rock."**

**I eventually pulled it out from under him but the I realized he had is head on my pillow an Yuzu's wasn't big enough for two and I wasn't sleeping with head on the hard wood so I guessed it was stay there are sleep with my head on the hard wood. I stayed there.**

**Toshiro's Morning**

**When I woke up Karin was right next to me. I said "What the freak!" Karin squirmed and rolled over. I yanked my blanket out from under her. "She stood up "What you woke me up unlikr you I'm not a heavy sleeper." "Explain to me how you know I'm a heavy sleeper?" I asked. When I woke up next to you I managed to pull my blanket from under you so I could sleep by Yuzu. But you and I apparently were sharing a pillow and I wasn't gonna put my head on the dirty floor."**

**"Ok but don't tell anyone about our sleeping issue." I said. She nodded.**


	2. Fight?

**Authors Note: This is my 2nd Fan Fiction so enjoy I working real hard on it. It's about Bleach. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Omg they're drowning (I threw them in)**

**_/\_/\_/\_lol_lol_lol_lol_lol_lol_/\_/\_/\_ **

**Toshirou's Morning part 2**

**I walked out of the fort said "Did you enjoy you sleep?"**

**I said "Yeah what's it to you."**

**He said "What about your sleeping arrangement?"**

**"Oh crud he was the last person I saw before I fell asleep he covering me and putting a pillow under my head. He knows!" I thought.**

**"Uhh Why did you ask that?" I said.**

**"Who did you sleep next to?" Mr. Kisuke said.**

**"Ohh Karin." I said.**

**He giggled and said "I thought you hated Karin."**

**"What are you suggesting you are the one who made us share a pillow." I said.**

**"Nothing" said.**

**"Now go do your chores well I make breakfast." said.**

**I nodded and walked outside and to the started to give the horses hay. The cows too.**

**I picked eggs from the chicken coop and fed the chickens.**

**As I worked thoughts sped through my mind. **

**I thought "Why did let Karin sleep next to his farm hand?" Another thought was "Why did Karin stop taking pictures and stare at me?"**

**As I finished called "Breakfast!"**

**I went into the house and sat this time I was next to Yuzu.**

**He put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of every one.**

**I watched as Karin gulped it down.**

**I was slowly began to eat.**

**She was on her second plate by the time I finished my first plate.**

**was abnormally quite but I could she the mischeif in his eyes.**

**He said "So how did you guys sleep?" I decided to just leave it so all of us said "Fine."**

**"Any problems with the sleeping arrangement problems.**

**I said "No."**

**He shouted "Ha I knew it you like Karin!"**

**Karin said "Ugh."**

**I shouted "No I don't!"**

**Karin just gazed left to right at me then .**

**Yuzu exclaimed "He likes Karin!"**

**Karin said "What the!"**

**"Finaly you speak a word in this conversation deny what he says." I said then I realized I shouldn't have said that.**

**Soon I had a black eye and a broken pinky.**

**Then said "She obviously doesn't like you back."**

**"I never said I liked her!" I said in defense.**

**"What ever" Mr. Kisuke said.**

**Karin left the room anger glinting in her eyes.**

**I left and finished my chores.**

**"The nerve of some people" I thought as I finished up.**

**Karin's thought on the problem**

**I thought "The nerve of him why did he say that to me."**

**I sat up and stretched.**

**Yuzu appeared in the room**


	3. What a day

**Authors Note: This is my 2nd Fan Fiction so enjoy I working real hard on it. It's about Bleach. I think the character are kind of out of character part of this chapter. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Omg they're drowning (I threw them in)**

**_/\_/\_/\_lol_lol_lol_lol_lol_lol_/\_/\_/\_**

**Karins Problem**

**Yuzu said "Karin you like him don't you?"**

**"No I don't what made you think that" I said.**

**."Nothing" Yuzu.**

**"Alright" I replied.**

**Yuzu left.**

**I picked up my camera and began to take pictures of room.**

**I labeled the all on the camera with the words _"Uncle Kisuke's house."_**

**when we Then Toshirou appeared in the room.**

**I said "Do you want me to break your this time."**

**"No, I came to apoligize" His voice sounded serious.**

**"Ok and I'm not gonna apologize for hurting you you shouldn't have said that" I said.**

**He nodded and said "I'm sorry."**

**"Ok now bug off" I said.**

**"Ok as long as you don't break my other pinky" He said as he left.**

**"Good he's gone" I thought**

**I pulled my game handheld game out to find out it's screen go shattered when I landed on my back with bag on before I take it off I was jumping on the bed.**

**I went down stairs.**

**When I got to the bottom Uncle Kisuke said "What should our activity be today Hiking or Mountain climbing?"**

**I said "How dld heid you come up with mountain climbing?"**

**He replied "I don't know it just sounded fun."**

**I said "Hiking."i**

**Uncle Kisuke said "Ok." **

**I nodded and went into the living and saw Toshirou watching T.V. I sighed and left.**

**Yuzu said to me "What brings you out of the bedroom?"**

**I said "My handheld game is broken."**

**Yuzu nodded and then said "Did Uncle Kisuke askk you the what the activity should be?"**

**I nodded.**

**I said "Sometimes I swear he's crazy."**

**Yuzu nodded.**

**Toshirou appeared and said "Wait until you lived with him for 3 years."**

**"Was I talking to you" I said.**

**He smirked.**

**I payed no attention.**

**I said to "Yuzu want of take pictures of each other?"**

**Yuzu nodded and and pulled out her cammera.**

**I pulled out mine.**

**We turned our heads and saw Toshirou aiming phone with a camera straight at us.**

**He caught us with our jaws dropped.**

**He said "Got you."**

**I smirked.**

**Yuzu and I aimed our camera's at him and got him with his jaw dropped.**

**"Got you back" I said.**

**Yuzu nodded agreeing with me.**

**Then Uncle Kisuke who was hiding got all of us in the middle of the oicture war and said "I got all of you."**

**All our jaws dropped and he took another picture and said "Got all of you again!"**

**Then we all pointed our camera's at him he smiled like he was being followed by paparazzi's.**

**We all ended up with photo's of him smiling on our camera's.**

**I thought "He must like the camera."**

**I put my camera away it was the end of the camera idea. **

**"Let's watch a movie I'll make the popcorn" Yuzu said.**

**We all nodded and went to reserve our seats I got the recliner Yuzu got the middle of the couch, Uncle Kisuke got the left side of the couch, and Toshirou gt the right side of the couch wich was right by the recliner.**

**Yuzu came back with the popcorn in four different bowls and four pops .**

**She handed everyone a bowl and a can of pop. **

**She sat down in her spot.**

**We finished the movie and our snacks about two hours after the camera war.**

**Toshirou's Day**

**I out the bowl on the counter and thew the can away.**

**I went outside and saw Yuzu and Karin taking pictures of the scenory.**

**I thought "She broke my pinky and threatened to break my hand if I didn't leave she must really hate me."**

**I saw Yuzu stuff the camera in her pocket and chase after a butterfly.**

**I sat an enjoyed the scenory myself.**

**Mr. Kisuke came out and hollored "Time for thr hike."**

**The girls got ready so did I.**

**We walked to the forest and waited a minute for everyone be caught up.**

**I stretched and yawned**

**Soon everyone was caught up.**

**We walked. **

**Karin and Yuzu were taking pictures as we walked.**


	4. Lost and a camp out?

**Authors Note: This is my 2nd Fan Fiction so enjoy I working real hard on it. It's about Bleach. I think the character are kind of out of character part of this chapter. If you don't like my story don't review please and thank you. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Omg they're drowning (I threw them in)**

**_/\_/\_/\_lol_lol_lol_lol_lol_lol_/\_/\_/\_**

**Karin's Fall**

******I slipped and fell back.**

**Toshirou grabbed my hand and pulled me up.**

**Yuzu and Uncle Kisuke hadn't noticed and continued to walk.**

**By the time I had brushed myself off Yuzu and Uncle Kisuke were out of sight, they had moved quickly.**

**I told Toshirou "Thanks but I don't see Uncle Kisuke or Yuzu anymore."**

**His teal eyes filled with concern.**

**"Uh oh" he said. **

**I began to run he trailed behind me.**

**We still couldn't see them.**

**I finally stopped and caught my breath.**

**"This is use less we should try and find our way to the house" I said.**

**He nodded and said "I think your right."**

**I began to laugh and said "You aren't as stubborn as you look."**

**He shook his head in disagreement.**

**I lead him down the mountain.**

**He said "Why are you leading."**

**I said "Because I think I know where I'm going."**

**He replied "You think wow were doomed."**

**I said "No we aren't."**

**He said "Nope, were still doomed."**

**"Quit asking questions and follow me" I said.**

**He said "We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't fell."**

**I said "Be quite."**

**He said "I will shoot."**

**He held out his phone.**

**I replied "No service up here I tried."**

**He grunted and finally cut ahaed of Karin and took the lead.**

**Toshirou's Arguement**

**She snapped "Hey I thought I was in the lead."**

**I said "Not anymore."**

**Fury gleamed in her eyes.**

**I just looked straigt ahead.**

**She kicked me in the back and said "I'm gonna be in lead wether you like it or not."**

**I fell and got up after she had went infront of me.**

**I kicked her in the back and said "No I'll be infront."**

**She fell and got back up.**

**She cut infront of me and said "I get to be infront haven't you heard of ladies first."**

**I replied "Your hardly a lady."**

**She kicked me in the gut and said "Take that back."**

**I replied "Okay, okay your a lady."**

**She continued down the mountain.**

**I said "Its looks like we might have to stay the night out here."**

**I looked at my watch.**

**She looked at hers and the time read five o'clock.**

**"Gosh Dang it" she said.**

**I smirked.**

**She sat down on a log and said "Why do I have to be stuck with you out of everyone in the world."**

**I said "Shut up I'm not that bad."**

**"Yeah you are" she said.**

**I said "You are worse."**

**She got back up and continued down the mountain.**

**I hollered "Wait up."**

**She stopped and said "Maybe if we keep walking we'll get home on time."**

**I nodded.**

**I hurried down by her.**

**She said "Ok we need to keep moving."**

**She continued down the hill I was trailing behind her. **

**I thought "I think I like her."**

**Karin was still moving.**

**-About 30 mintues later-**

**The sun began to set.**

**I looked at my watch and said "Its six o'clock we better set up camp."**

**She stopped and sat on a rock and nodded.**


	5. Admitting and finding home?

**Authors Note: This is my 2nd Fan Fiction so enjoy I working real hard on it. It's about Bleach. I think the character are kind of out of character part of this chapter. If you don't like my story don't review please and thank you. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Omg they're drowning (I threw them in)**

**_/\_/\_/\_lol_lol_lol_lol_lol_lol_/\_/\_/\_**

**Karin's Camp**

**I said "I'm not sleeping in the same shelter as you!"**

**I crossed my arms.**

**He looked at me and said "Good luck building your own."**

**I said "Thanks."**

**He said "I was being sarcastic."**

**I replied "I know."**

**I began to gather some sticks I propped the up against a tree and got some brush.**

**I tied them together with some pine needles.**

**It fell apart amost on the moment.**

**Toshirou was almost done.**

**He said "Give up now?"**

**I replied "Never."**

**I worked about an two hours more.**

**It didn't succeed.**

**He said "Ready to give up now?"**

**I said "Fine but only because its getting late and cold."**

**He had succesfully built a fire.**

**I sat down in the shelter.**

**He said "Ha I win this battle."**

**I grunted "You won't win next time."**

**He said "Huh your on."**

**The fire blazed nicely I began blush it felt so weird.**

**He was blushing equally as much.**

**He out his arm around me.**

**I removed his arm and said "Try that again and I hurt you."**

**He grunted and said "Hmf."**

**I said "Well this is no moment to do that."**

**He said "The truth is I kind of like you."**

**My eyes widened with shock.**

**"Well I kind of like you too" I said blushing even more.**

**"Well this is awkward" He said trying to break the tension.**

**I nodded and continued to blush.**

**I layed down and stayed quiet.**

**Toshirou's Admit**

**I laid down next to Karin and began to sleep.**

**The next morning I woke up early.**

**Karin was still asleep.**

**I stood up and yawned.**

**Karin seemed to have woken up.**

**She stood up and wearily dusted herself off.**

**She began to dig through her back pack.**

**She pulled out to energy bars and to bottle of water.**

**She gave me a bottle of water and an energy bar.**

**She ate a it quickly and drank almost the whole bottle of water.**

**I ate mine at a normal pace.**

**She rubbed her eyes and yawned.**

**I said "How could one person sleep so long but be so tired."**

**She shrugged and yawned again.**

**I rummaged through my bag and pulled out another energy bar.**

**I handed it to her and said "Here."**

**She took it and ate it hungerly.**

**She picked up her stuff and started to walk.**

**I followed after I put out the fire.**

**I kicked her in the back knocking her down and said "Its my turn to lead."**

**She got back up and knocked me over and said "To bad for you."**

**We continued to fight until we finally saw Mr. Kisuke's house.**

**"Finaly I'm starving" Karin said.**

**I nodded.**

**Mr. Kisuke saw us and said "Didn't noticed you disapeared until I tried asking you a question Karin."**

**Yuzu said "What did you do out there in the woods."**

**Karin replied "We found our way home."**


	6. Big Brother Comes Into the Picture

**Toshirou Tell the Truth**

**Mr. Kisuke asked "Toshirou is she telling the truth?"**

**I replied nervously "Yep."**

**Mr. Kisuke said "You are nervous are you telling the truth?"**

**I replied as I shook off the nervousness "Yes, Mr. Kisuke."**

**He replied "Ok you better hope you are."**

**I nodded.**

**Karin had walked off with Yuzu.**

**She was a little nervouss Yuzu must have been questioning her too.**

**I wiped a drop of sweat of my face when Mr. Kisuke said "You can have breakfast as soon as you do your chores."**

**I nodded and did my work quickly.**

**I returned Mr. Kisuke handed me a bowl of cereal.**

**I ate it quickly and rinsed out my bowl before going to get some sleep.**

**I slept for about and hour.**

**Then the doorbell rang I got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.**

**I watched Mr. Kisuke open the door.**

**An orange haired huy stood there.**

**Mr. Kisuke said "Ichigo what are you doing here?"**

**Ichigo replied "What is it unusual for a older brother to check on his sisters?"**

**Mr. Kisuke said "No, but your welcome to stay if you want."**

**Ichigo nodded and said "I think I will."**

**I walked up next to Mr. Kisuke.**

**Mr. Kisuke said "This is my farm hand Toshirou."**

**The Mr. Kisuke whispered to me "Looks like you have to sleep on the floor in the guest bedroom."**

**I nodded.**

**Ichigo said "Where will I stay?"**

**Mr. Kisuke replied "You get to share the guest bedroom with Toshirou!"**

**He nodded and said "Wait, where do Karin and Yuzu sleep?"**

**Mr. Kisuke said "In the attic on the their beds."**

**Ichigo nodded.**

**Ichigo's perspective**

**I asked "Where are the girls?"**

**Uncle Kisuke said "Yuzu's in the living room and Karin's sleeping."**

**I said "She's still sleeping!"**

**Uncle Kisuke nodded and said "We kind of left her and Toshirou in the woods on accident."**

**I exclaimed "WHAT!"**

**Uncle Kisuke said "Yeah and not a word of this leaves the farm."**

**I replied "How is this a farm you have Three cows and Five horses?"**

**Uncle Kisuke replied "Thats what I think of as a farm."**

**"Your even more crazy then I thought you were" I said.**

**Uncle Kisuke grinned and nodded.**

**Toshirou hurried up the stairs.**

**I walked slowly admiring the house I had spent quite a few summers in.**

**When I got to the guest bedroom you could tell a guy had been living in there but he managed to clean off the bed for me.**

**I set the back pack on the bed.**

**I said "Thanks for clearing the bed."**

**He nodded as he set his blankets on the ground.**

**"Let me say one thing though if you even try an talk to my sister Karin with the intent of asking her out you might as well run for your life" I said.**

**He nodded and shuddered.**

**He knew he was in trouble if he did.**

**Urahara's Perspective**

**I thought "What was i thinking putting those to together dang I think I'm losing it."**

**I plucked myself down next to Yuzu.**

**Karin walked down in her pajamas and sat down next to me.**

**I poked her and she barely moved.**

**Yuzu said "I think she's tired."**

**Karin yawned.**

**I said "I think your right."**

**Karin said "No duh I'm tired."**

**She yawned again.**

**She curled up on the couch and fell asleep.**

**Ichigo came down and sat in one of the chairs.**

**He looked at the sleeping Karin.**

**I said "She was just up but she fell asleep after a few words."**

**He nodded.**

**Toshirou came down and sat in the other chair.**

**He looked equally as tired but he didn't fall asleep.**

**I turned on the television and he fell right asleep.**

**"That was interesting" Yuzu said chuckling because of the timing Tosirou fell asleep.**

**Ichigo even chuckled.**

**I let out a sort laugh myself.**

**About fifteen mintues later I started to laugh again I lauged so hard I almost suffocated.**

**Soon Yuzu and Ichigo began to laugh about what happened to me.**

**Soon there was a yawn.**

**Toshirou had woken up.**

**He went to do his chores.**

**He returned and he didn't look to happy.**

**I stood up and patted him on the head to see what would happen.**

**He snapped "Don't pat me."**

**Ichigo began to laugh soon he was laughing do hard he was suffocating.**

**Yuzu even had to laugh.**

**Karin was still fast asleep.**

**Karin yawned and stayed where she was.**

**"Well now your awake" said Ichigo.**

**Karin said in a tired tone "Don't make me kick you again Toshirou."**

**Ichigo said "I'm not Toshirou its Ichigo."**

**"What" Karin said yawning and sitting up.**

**She looked around and noticed Ichigo.**

**She stood up and gave him a big hug.**

**Karin said "Sorry Ichigo."**

**She finally let go.**

**Karin wakes up**

**I sat down and yawned.**


	7. WAR More or less

**Authors Note: I won't update much due to 4-H and our county fair and if I do update September 1-5 will probably be in the middle of the night and I really won't remember if I mess up. I feel that I have ran out of idea's so I need some help message me or leave a review if you have any ideas. Oh school starts soon so I will rarely be on except maybe on week ends.  
**

**Karin's Awake!**

**I rubbed my eyes wearily.**

**Ichigo said "You should stay awake."**

**"I am" I snapped.**

**"Somebody's grumpy" Uncle Kisuke said.**

**I said "You'd be grumpy too if you got left in the woods with him."**

**I pointed to Toshirou.**

**Uncle Kisuke nodded.**

**Toshirou crossed his arms said "I"m not that bad."**

**Ichigo said "I imagine you are."**

**"You barely even know who I am so how should you know if I'm bad or not" Toshirou said.**

**Ichigo said "Are you trying to pick a fight?"**

**I said in a half growl "Break it up the last thing I need is for you two to be fighting."**

**They both growled "Who asked your opinion!"**

**I growled "I don't want to hear back sass from you farm hand."**

**"Jeesh Mr. Kisuke's right you are grumpy" the white haired farm hand replied.**

**"One more sentence like that and you die" I growled.**

**He mumbled something.**

**"I said one more sentence like that and you die" I mumbled in return.**

**"Now who's the one that needs to break it up" said Ichigo.**

**"Shut up Ichigo" I muttered.**

**"Now that's no way to speak to you older brother" Ichigo said.**

**"You started it" I said.**

**Ichigo**

**I thought "She's always been hostile and annoyed easily but never like this."**

**Karin said "Ugh I need to go back to bed."**

**She sat down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.**

**"Wow how much sleep did she get yesterday?" I asked.  
**

**Toshirou eventually sat down and drifted off to sleep.**

**I asked "How much sleep did he get yesterday."**

**"Well almost none due to his chores but he already finished his chores until lunch so he can sleep if he wants" Uncle Kisuke replied.**

**I nodded.**

**"Why don't you sit" asked Yuzu.**

**I replied "Because I don't want to."**

**Yuzu nodded.**

**Uncle Kisuke "I did so how did you like sharing a room?"**

**I replied "It was OK but he snores."**

**Almost as if on command Toshirou began to snore.**

**"At least he doesn't drool" Uncle Kisuke said.**

**"Yeah I suppose" I replied.**

**Yuzu stayed quite.**

**"What with you" I asked.**

**"Nothing at all" Yuzu replied.**

**"What ever" I replied.**

**Uncle Kisuke asked "Are you going home today?"**

**I replied "Nope I decided to stay."**

**"In that case we better get groceries" Uncle Kisuke said happily.**

**"Should we wake those two up" I asked.**

**Uncle Kiuke said 'Yes we shall."**

**He poked Toshiro in the side until he woke up. **

**He did the same to Karin.**

**Uncle Kisuke squealed "Time to go shopping!"**

**Toshirou Has to Come with**

**"And you need me for this why" I asked.**

**"Just Because" Mr. Kisuke said.**

**I nodded and decided not to argue.**

**I rubbed my eyes.**

**I glanced over at Karin she looked way more tired then I did.**

**I yawned and let out a quick sigh.**

**Ichigo was completely recharged though.**

**Karin seemed to yawn between breaths.**

**We all prepared ourselves for a trip to town.**

**We all loaded up in Mr. Kisuke's car.**

**Ichigo in passengers seat and Mr. Kisuke driving well Yuzu, Karin, and I sat in the back.**

**We all seat belted up even though I could careless about it.**

**The car finally pulled into the parking lot of Youruichi's Grocery.**

**We all got out of the car and walked into the grocery store we actually looked like a family except I was the only one who wasn't related to one or other in the group.**

**Uruhara's Shopping**

**I grabbed a cart and walked down the isles the 'children' trailing about a foot behind me and a foot behind each other.**

**Karin and Toshiro seamed to have started a shoving war.**

**Karin Started It**

**I accidentally shoved Toshiro and he gave a quick shove back.**

**Some how we had managed to get Yuzu and Ichigo involved in it.**

**It was basically a line of 'children' shoving each other.**

**It just kept irritating everyone more except Yuzu.**

**Uncle Kisuke finally grabbed me and Toshiro who he had witnessed both of us started it.**

**Toshiro said before anyone said anything "She started it!"**

**I said "Very nice blame the girl."**

**My face turned red with anger.**

**"OK that's just down right childish both of you" Uncle Kisuke said.  
**


	8. A little Confused

Authors Note: A special thanks JoaNmarY12 sorry if I didn't get it right and sorry for such a short chapter

**Toshiro Says No**

**"Ok Now for your Punishment you two" Mr. Kisuke said.**

**I groaned.**

**Mr. Kisuke said "You two have to work together on his chores."**

**We both groaned.**

**I had a long summer ahead of me.**

**At the Check out Line Ms. Youruichi greeted Mr. Kisuke.**

**I had lived with Mr. Kisuke long enough to be used to that.**

**But this would be Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo's first time meeting her.**

**"Who's she" Karin, Ichigo, and Yuzu asked confused.**

**Ms. Youruichi said "Oh you must be Uruhara's Nieces and Nephew I'm Youruichi but please call me Ms. Youruichi your Uncle is a friend of mine."**

**"As she said" said Mr. Kisuke.  
**

**Ms. Youruichi turned to me and said "It's been almost a year since I've seen you , Why haven't you been coming with Uruhara?"**

**"I mainly had chores when he went" Toshiro said.**

**Ms. Youruichi lost her train of thought and said "You've gotten so big you were just a shorty when Uruhara took you in."**

**Karin Is Still Confused**

**Karin thought "So she's Uncle Kisuke's friend well that seems pretty normal."  
**


	9. OMG I fainted

**Authors Note: Not much besides my birthdays on Saturday woot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Bleach**

**Karin Is Even More Confused**

**After a long day of work Me and Toshiro walked into the house.**

**Toshiro and I watched as Uncle Kisuke told Ichigo was in charge.**

**I slid it off but Toshiro grunted like he knew what was going on.**

**Karin automatically went to raid the fridge.**

**I had a sandwitch and a soda.**

**I offered Toshiro a sandwitch but he declined.**

**Ichigo imediantly established his authority by sreaming not the best way.**

**Yuzu, Toshiro, and I scurried of in fear to watch a movie.**

**Then I asked Toshiro "Where did Uncle Kisuke go off to****?"**

**He replied "Date with Youruichi."**

**"Well that seems perfectly n.. What," I said.**

**That was so traumatizing I fainted.**

**Thankfully Toshiro caught me.**

**Ichigo was mad though.**

**He thought something else had happened.**

**Urahara's Date OOO LALA!**

**Youruichi and I were enjoying our dinner.**

**Then my phone rang.**

**Ichigo spoke so fast I barely heard him say Toshiro.**

**"Ok he's grounded," I said not knowing if it was the right thing to say.**

**Ichigo hung up.**

**Haha Your Grounded and Ichigo Moment**

**"Your grounded," I said to Toshiro as he aided Yuzu in waking Karin up.**

**"What I do," he said.**

**"You know perfectly well," I said leaving it at that.**

**Darn You A Toshiro Moment**

**I pouted before going to Ichigo and I's room.**

**Awake Awake I said Quit Singing A Karin Side**

**I awoke from my faint to see I was put in my bed up in the attic.**

**I turned over rolling out of the bed.**

**Yuzu who had dozed of in a chair awoke and said "Oh good Karin your up."**

**I thought "Yuzu never dozes off when taking care of someone."**

**I glanced a clock it read 5:00 A.M.**

**"OH" I said.**

**"Oh what," asked Yuzu.**

**"Oh well I just wanted to say thanks for trying to wait for me to wake up," I said.**

**Yuzu nodded then started questioning if I was ok.**

**I told her simply "Yuzu go to bed I'm fine."**

**She nodded and went to bed as told.**

**I tiptoed down stairs after Yuzu fell asleep.**

**Uncle Kisuke had dozed of reading a book on the couch.**

**I peaked into Toshiro and Ichigo's room.**

**Toshiro was snoring very loudl I wondered how everyone slept.**

**Ichigo had rolled of his bed and right by the window.**

**Then Toshiro rolled over so he was basically under the bed.**

**I tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the fridge.**

**I pulled out jar of pickles and took a fork picked one out of the jar and began to eat it.**

**After doing so I snuck back up stairs and went to bed.**


	10. I Hate This Job

_**Authors Note:** My random format change LOL sorry I haven't updated lately been side tracked_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach  
_

* * *

**Karins PoV:**

I heard and alarm go off and put the pickles back in the fridge and put the fork on the counter.

I yawned and wited to see whom was going to wake up and it was...Toshiro!

As he entered the kitchen he said, "Good your up."

"Whadda ya mean by that?" I asked.

"Nothing, work starts as soon as I finish my coffee," he said then I noticed he was fully dressed.

I ran up stairs and changed quickly.

I came back down wearing a pair of shorts, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of crocs.

"Um...never mind," said Toshiro about to say something about what I was wearing until a evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"Never mind what?"

"Oh it wasn't important." said Toshiro chugging his coffee.

We walked outside and to the hay loft in the barn.

As I began to use a pitch fork to shovel hay into the wheel barrel I received a smack to the head.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" I hollered at Toshiro.

"Your doing it wrong," he answered simply.

He then corrected me with a smirk. That dude is so annoying.

**Viewers PoV;**

The two quarreled about that problem while they fed the cows and horses.

"We have to feed the hogs now," said Toshiro filling a pitcher with fresh made powdered milk, and then a bucket with finisher feed.

Karin nodded and picked up the bucket with feed in it and followed Toshiro to the pig pen. He motioned for Karin to dump the feed in the trough. He dumped the milk in the trough. He called for the pigs and they were there by the time he had said the first ones name.

Toshiro leaned on the fence and looked at the pigs which were Duroc mixes.

He smiled, while Karin sat there repulsed at the icky, smelly, animals.

She finally sighed and asked, "What are their names?"

"The red one is Ellie, the pink one is Turtle, and the belted one is Fern," he answered slightly enthusiastically.

Karin nodded and cast her gaze at the sky.

"We better get going, breakfast is almost done," said Toshiro among smelling the cooking from the house.

Karin all the way to the house complained about hay poking into her shoes.

Uruhara welcomed them in with a grin as they sat at the table, with the rest. Uruhara served everybody the same, biscuits and sausage gravy.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** SO yeah it's short... long story short I have writes block for this story..._


End file.
